


Change

by HeelBayleyForever



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Becky Lynch & Bayley | Rebecca Knox Friendship, F/F, Heel Bayley | Davina Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeelBayleyForever/pseuds/HeelBayleyForever
Summary: Set in the Bayley Sells Out Universe. Bayley is absolutely falling apart after making the dramatic and heartbreaking turn on her Horsewomen sisters. So when Bayley is having a breakdown before a house show after the turn, who's there to help her calm down and pick up the pieces? One of the very women she betrayed...
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RelentlassHuggerSquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/gifts).



> Sasha's title reigns in this universe are much longer which consequently means Charlotte has far fewer reigns. Ah if only this were reality eh? Paige and Emma never get injured or let go so they give quality competition. Also Becky debuted in NXT in 2013 in this timeline and managed to score NXT gold in 2014 unlike her real-life counterpart. This story basically covers the Horsewomens' history in this timeline up until Bayley's betrayal so I apologize if its a lot of history to read.

It was a house show in Mobile, Alabama the night after Bayley unexpectedly betrayed her teammates in the stable she helped form a little over 25 months ago - The Four Horsewomen consisting of herself and her fellow NXT alums Becky Lynch, Charlotte Flair and Sasha Banks.

The quartet was more than just a group of female wrestlers though.

They were all incredibly tight, treating each other as sisters and frequently calling each other their wives in a playful loving sense. Sasha was the baby of the team, in that she was the youngest of the quartet and was widely believed to have the brightest future of the group as both a tag and singles wrestler by fans and wrestling pundits as she had yet to reach her 30s.

Bayley was the middle of the team age-wise while Charlotte was the oldest with Becky right behind her.

Before the quartet was officially formed, the girls all had mixed success as singles competitors with Sasha becoming the first holder of the new Women's Championship at WrestleMania 32 in 2016, making Charlotte submit in a triple threat match alongside Becky, finally ending Charlotte's long-suffering reign over the division as the latter had been the final Divas Champion.

Sasha would quickly become the brand's top female babyface with memorable clashes over the title with fellow NXT alums Emma and Paige, blossoming into a strong fighting champion until she would eventually drop the title to Charlotte at Summerslam of that year after a reign of 140 days.

During that time, Bayley would debut on the main roster and form a tag team with Paige, after saving the latter from a beatdown at the hands of Charlotte in late July.

The duo would call themselves Raven Ambition as a play on their darkened hair colors and ambition to become strong champions in the WWE.

Bayley would even assist her friend in capturing her first taste of championship gold in nearly 2 years at Clash of Champions in September that year in a singles match with Charlotte for the newly renamed Raw Womens Championship after she blocked the latter from cheating.

Sasha would regain her title at Hell In A Cell in October in the first ever Women's Hell In A Cell match that would also main event the show as Sasha would pin Paige in the ensuing triple threat match alongside Charlotte to regain her championship despite Bayley's best efforts to aid her friend and tag partner.

Paige would take the loss in stride and start petitioning with Bayley to Vince and the higher-ups in WWE to form tag team championships for the women so that the girls would have something else to fight for when the singles titles were occupied.

While they weren't created right away, management was intrigued by the idea as they liked that Paige and Bayley selflessly went to bat for the other women over focusing on themselves.

Meanwhile Becky was separated from her fellow NXT alum in the 2016 WWE Draft, as she was the first female draft pick for the Smackdown brand and quickly went on to become the brand's first Smackdown Women's Champion, her first taste of title gold in nearly 3 years after having a quick 3 month reign as NXT Women's Champion before dropping the title to Sasha in late 2014 after a 95 day run.

Becky would hang on to the title until TLC that December where she'd lose it to the up and coming Alexa Bliss in a Tables Match and would fail to regain it in a few rematches before getting one last chance at it at WrestleMania 33 after previous #1 contender Naomi had been injured and was unable to compete, with Becky having won a tournament to be crowned the new #1 contender.

At Mania 33, Bayley would capture her first title on the main roster winning the title from incumbent champion Emma who in turn had defeated Sasha for the belt back at the 2017 Royal Rumble.

Becky meanwhile would regain her Smackdown Women's title at Mania 33 making Bliss submit marking the first time that at least 2 of the Horsewomen had held gold at the same time.

Bayley's reign would be short-lived though as Alexa who had been drafted to Raw defeated Bayley for her title at Payback in Bayley's hometown, becoming the first woman to hold both women's branded titles giving Bayley a 76 day run.

Becky's 2nd reign would be quite dominant, lasting all the way until that year's Survivor Series when she lost it to the recently debuted and undefeated Asuka who would go on to successfully defend at WrestleMania 34 against Charlotte only to lose it the Smackdown after WrestleMania to the cash-in of the first-ever Miss Money In The Bank Carmella who captured the briefcase over Summer Rae, Sasha, Naomi and Natalya back in Summer 2017 ending Asuka's streak at 919 days.

Over on Raw, Alexa's reign was quite dominant as well lasting until Clash of The Champions that September as she dropped it to Sasha, only to regain it a month later at Hell In A Cell, and her 2nd reign with the title would last until WrestleMania 34 when she'd lose the title to the winner of the first-ever Women's Royal Rumble winner, Paige. Paige would then drop it back to Alexa at Money In The Bank when the latter cashed in her Money In The Bank contract, though she would lose it to Ronda Rousey at that year's Summerslam.

It was shortly after WrestleMania 34 that the WWE decided to officially introduce the Women's Tag Team Championships, and in a heartwarming victory, Becky and Bayley became the first ever champions in an Elimination Chamber match at the returning June pay-per-view, No Way Out. They wound up defeating their fellow Horsewomen sisters Charlotte and Sasha last to secure the titles, after which the 4 embraced in an emotional callback to Takeover Brooklyn from 2015. With the win, Becky was free to appear on any brand with Bayley as the titles were to be defended on all brands.

The duo would cut an emotional promo after the match promising to be fighting champions, before Sasha and Charlotte interrupted saying that instead of fighting each other, they should all work together and try to chase all the gold as one big team. Lynch and Bayley happily agreed, and thus on that June night in 2018, The Four Horsewomen were officially formed.

Becky and Bayley would reign as tag champions until 2019's Royal Rumble when they finally lost them to Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan of the Riott Squad in a 3 on 2 handicap match, and they would fail to regain them at WrestleMania 35, but Becky would have the last laugh pulling double duty having won the Women's Royal Rumble after earlier losing the tag titles at the Rumble and claiming both the Raw and Smackdown Women's titles in Mania's main event over Raw Women's Champion Ronda Rousey and Smackdown Women's Champion Asuka who had regained the title at Hell In A Cell of the previous year from Charlotte who had beaten Carmella one on one at Summerslam. With Becky's big win at Mania 35, she became the first-ever Women's Grand Slam and Triple Crown champion in WWE history.

Becky would hold the Raw Women's title for 3 months before dropping it to the veteran Mickie James who would have a month-long reign of her own only to lose it to the dominant and dangerous Shayna Baszler at Summerslam that August whose held it ever since, though in the past few months, Shayna's displayed a different attitude..

As for Becky's Smackdown title, she lost it to Lacey Evans at Money In The Bank, but much to the crowd's glee, Miss Money In The Bank Sasha Banks cashed in and quickly took the title from the loathed Evans, marking the first time The BOSS held the blue-emblazoned prize, making her the 4th woman to hold both the Raw and Smackdown Women's titles after Alexa, Becky and Charlotte.

Sasha's reign would establish her as a top face on the blue brand for several months before dropping to Ruby Riott before Summerslam on August 12, whose Squad had lost the tag titles to the IIconics in May, though the title would return to the Horsewomen when Bayley won the title off Ruby in November, making her the 5th to hold both the main branded titles as well as the 2nd Grand Slam and Triple Crown champion only to lose the Smackdown belt to the Riott Squad's Liv Morgan in February who would hold it until Becky won it from her recently.

The IIconics would lose the tag titles to Alexa and Nikki Cross on August 5, making Alexa the 3rd Triple Crown winner.

Asuka and Kairi Sane would defeat the champions at Survivor Series that November and hold the belts all the way to WrestleMania 36 where Charlotte and Sasha would defeat them, making Charlotte and Sasha the 4th and 5th Triple Crown Champions and the 3rd and 4th Grand Slam Champions respectively and have held the tag titles since.

So for Bayley to suddenly turn on her sisters after they had gathered nearly all the titles absolutely stunned Becky Lynch. Becky was on her way to gorilla as she had a singles match against Tamina when she heard sobbing coming from the women's locker room.

Becky walked into the room, seeing Bayley sobbing her heart out.

"I can't do it...I can't do it..." Bayley sobbed.

Becky knelt in front of Bayley. "Can't do what lass? Talk to me Baylz." Becky softly cooed in her ear, stroking Bayley's hair.

"I...I...I can't go out there, their gonna eat me alive with hatred. I'm gonna drown in the heat..." She whimpered.

Becky softly kissed her cheek. "Shhhh....you're gonna be okay lass...you're gonna be okay..." She soothed.

"But how Bex...I don't know what to do. I've never been a heel before!" She wailed.

Bex thought for a minute, trying to think of a way to help her sister so she wouldn't crumble. "Wait I know what to do. Instead of going out there and drowning trying to cut a promo, beat me down in my entrance. I can clear it with Hunter for ya."

Bayley looked up into her eyes, still crying. "You'd do that for me?"

Bex nodded. "You're my little sister and I love you Pammy. Let Bex take care of ya."

Bayley sniffled and nodded.

Bex pulled out her cell and dialed Hunter. "Hey Papa Hunter, its Becky. Listen, we need to call an audible. I found Bay crying her head off and shaking. She's terrified of cutting a promo right now with the nuclear heat she's probably gonna get. She wants to do a run-in where she beats me down before I face Tamina. Don't make her die out there..." Bex begged in earnest.

Hunter chuckled warmly on the other line. "Don't worry Becky, its all clear. We weren't going to have her promo until next Monday anyway. Have fun out there." He said, hanging up.

"You're all clear Bay." Bex smiled, giving her little sister a tight hug.

"Oh thank goodness. I love you Bex." Bay sighed, wiping her tears.

"Love you too Bay. I'll always go to bat for you." Bex cooed, kissing her cheek.

Bayley smiled.

Even with her turn, she'd always have Becky to lean on.

The two would execute the run-in perfectly, with Bay getting the massive heel heat as expected and making Becky an even bigger sympathetic babyface.

Their characters may no longer be friends, but Pamela Martinez and Rebecca Quin would be friends forever...


End file.
